Will He Ever Leave Us Alone?
by grungekitty
Summary: *WARNING! DARKER THEMES! this is NOT one of my cute fluffy stories! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE EXPECTING THAT!* sorry, felt like I needed to warn you...anyway, A father has a lot of power over a girls future, even a father figure can do damage, can SPRX save Nova from her own scars?


**ok**

**this started with "Rude Boy"by Rihanna**

**and of course a lot of the comments were about her taste in men**

**...**

**aaaaanyway**

**I saw one bringing up something about her dad**

**and how when a father is abusive it can lead to a girl's...**_**taste in men**_

**so I was thinking about how Mandarin must had been a father figure, being leader and all**

**and...**

**well...**

**you can connect the dots!**

**(P.S. I've been having several ideas along these lines, I guess Lenore is crawling out of my head again! but I may or may not touch them...this one was debatable)**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"HE IS NOT!" Nova screamed at SPRX

the red monkey's words hung in the think air

"_he's just like Mandarin!_"

Nova had been dating this guy for about a year

he wasn't human or monkey

he was an alien, very close to Nova's size

but slightly bigger

his name was Draka

And SPRX hated his guts, because SPRX knew what was going on!

he saw the brown spots on her body

she would swear that it was dirt

but SPRX knew that that brown color was made by purple skin under yellow fur!

he could see the orange tint her fur took around her mouth and nose

the orange of lingering blood on golden fur

SPRX could see it

Chiro and Otto couldn't

Antauri didn't want to intervene

and who knows about Gibson! he acts nervous around the subject

so it was up to SPRX!

"he is and you know it!" SPRX said "Nova, that's not dirt on your leg and we both know that!"

"and how do you know that!? it's non of your business if it is or not!" Nova said

Nova was still mad about SPRX's first statement

_he's just like Mandarin_

Nova _hated _Mandarin!

she would never _date _someone that was _anything _like him!

"it's my business if it is what I think it is!" SPRX said

Nova just crossed her arms, why did he have to be so nosey?

maybe she liked the assertiveness? maybe she admired the fact that he didn't let anyone push him around!

he was a warrior, like she always wanted

"Nova, I haven't seen you lately, and you always come back with...'_more dirt_'" SPRX gulped

Nova's arms dropped, something about the way he said that...

"Nova, I'm just concerned! please tell me that he's not..." SPRX said, but chose to leave it unfinished

"if it ever gets that bad I'll just hit him back!" she snapped, convincing herself

"will you?" SPRX said

Nova turned to walk away but came face to face with a mirror

she lightly touched her own face

her fur was orange, like Mandarin's

tears formed in Nova's eyes

it _had _gotten that far, and she _hadn't _hit back like she had promised herself!

she started to cry as she realised just how much her fur looked like Mandarin's

it was orange from the blood that was drawn by the man she would have never compared to her ex-leader

but in the end he was more like him than anyone she had ever know

SPRX came up behind her

she just hugged him

"I need out!" she cried

"don't worry" he told her "first thing's first, let's check in with Dr. Gibson"

SPRX lead Nova to medbay

she had been avoiding exams for fear of Gibson noticing the injuries

but her and SPRX were in for a surprise

"Nova? what are you doing here?" Gibson asked in a panicked voice while dropping his cupcake

SPRX explained the situation

"um...I-I-I c-can't help you!...you both have to leave now!" Gibson begged "I...have a lot of, um, work to do! and we should probably just forget this!"

then Gibson was trying to push the two out the door

"what is wrong with you brainstrain? Nova just confessed that he's hurting her! all we need you to do is give her a once over!" SPRX snapped

"I can't! I just can't!" Gibson pleaded

"Gibson! what's wrong!?" SPRX demanded

Gibson sighed

"I...he told me that if I said or did anything...he was going to...to..." Gibson was holding back tears

SPRX placed his hand on his shoulder

"and then he said he was going to attack her more too!" Gibson sobbed

"well we're going to stop this!" SPRX said

Gibson nodded, wiped his eyes off, then went to go tend to Nova

Nova was wondering how she managed to avoid check-ups so easily

...

Draka walked in the door

"hey Nova! I'm her-...oh, _SPRX_!" Draka said "where's Nova?"

"cut the act!" SPRX snarled while still leaning on the wall

"meaning?" Draka asked

"I know that you've been hurting her!" SPRX snapped as he pushed off of the wall

"and you can prove this how?" Draka asked snarkaly

"she told me everything!" SPRX yelled

"did she?" Draka said as his eyes narrowed

"you're not getting near her! ..._or _Gibson!" SPRX said as he took a threatening stance

"so he squealed too?" Draka said, pissed

"this is your last chance to walk away peacefully!" SPRX said as his magnets came out

"Alright!" Draka said, knowing that he couldn't take SPRX on "but I'm still telling the story of how I beat the every loving #### out of the great and proud Nova of the hyper force!"

SPRX stayed still

"...and she let me!" Draka finished with

SPRX shot a warning shot 6 inches from Draka's head

he still ducked

"Alright! Alright! I'm going! I'm going!" Draka said as he ran out

SPRX put his magnets up

"will he ever leave us alone?" SPRX said out loud

but he wasn't talking about the person that just left

he was talking about his ex-leader whose scars still found way to haunt them

* * *

**that got dark for me!**

**I know!**

**or at least, dark for what I post...**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**yes there are some more disturbing stuff that I don't post!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
